


Seconds By The Lake 湖边一刻

by destielarmyCN



Series: A Summer Affair 夏の不伦 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡斯迪奥有几周没见到迪恩了。他不知道是迪恩在刻意避开来自己家，还是只是比较忙而已，反正卡斯迪奥就是见不着他。尽管卡斯迪奥不愿意自己去在乎这件事，他却总是放不下。</p><p>翻译：紫<br/>校对：Rony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds By The Lake 湖边一刻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seconds By The Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838595) by [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala). 



> 应群众要求写的续篇。

卡斯迪奥有几周没见到迪恩了。他不知道是迪恩在刻意避开来自己家，还是只是比较忙而已，反正卡斯迪奥就是见不着他。尽管卡斯迪奥不愿意自己去在乎这件事，他却总是放不下。迪恩并不是唯一一个避开这所房子的人，卡斯迪奥也在尽量躲着安娜，在一个月前发生的那件事之后，他甚至都不敢和她对视一下。  
  
安娜留意到了卡斯迪奥的疏远，于是问弟弟为什么一反常态，都不和自己说话了，但卡斯迪奥每次都只是耸耸肩，扯了些要上大学了自己觉得有压力的话来敷衍过去，然后就把自己反锁在卧室里，或者干脆离开房子。他实在无法忍受那由背叛所带来的愧疚感，它在他心里头挥之不去，一刻不停地侵蚀着他，但是要他说出真相，也是绝对不可能的。卡斯迪奥自私的一面占了上风，他只能想到大学里那些自己想上的课程是多么昂贵，如果这件丑事曝光的话，他自己可没办法付学费。为了追求前程，他决定守口如瓶，于是像躲瘟疫一样的躲着安娜。  
  
他在镇上漫无目的地闲逛，就为了不和呆在家里的安娜打照面。她正在休假，大部分时间都在家里。而当她出去的时候（这正是卡斯迪奥想要的），她大概也是和迪恩在一起，这么一想，卡斯迪奥又会记起自己和迪恩的事，不由提心吊胆。最近，他造访了镇上很多他平时没去过的地方。卡斯迪奥一般都只在这些地方出没：图书馆、学校、家里，就是这么三点一线。不过现在是暑假，他需要找些新的地方了。  
  
他没有什么朋友可以打电话或者发短信叫出去一起玩的。当然，他在学校里有几个熟人，手机里存着他们的号码，不过同窗几年，他没有一次和他们约在校外见面的。他为人有些内向，总是埋首在学习之中。对他来说，学业非常重要，是他唯一一条出路，让他能从那个疯狂的家逃离出去，在大学里过上自己的生活，于是他拼了命地学习。现在看来，他的辛苦没有白费，因为他马上就可以去自己心仪的学校，追求自己梦想的职业了。唯一不好的地方就是，他现在无事可做，又找不到什么人一起打发时间。理所当然，当他在炎热的天气里，走进镇上一家商店的时候，他没料到会在这里遇到迪恩。  
  
走到食品店外面，他看到迪恩的车停在那里。那毫无疑问就是迪恩的车，因为镇上没有谁会开一样的车子。那是辆庞大的黑色肌肉车，是迪恩的骄傲和喜悦所在。如果你有时间的话，迪恩肯定会滔滔不绝地像你讲诉关于他爱车的一切，等他讲完，他又会重新再说一遍。迪恩对这辆车的喜爱显而易见，你从来看不到它被弄脏的样子，永远都披着一层崭新的车蜡，在夏日的骄阳下光辉熠熠，每一道线条都闪闪发光。车里的内饰从来没有一点污迹和划痕，更别说什么垃圾了。发动机一点燃就雄赳赳气昂昂地轰鸣起来，让整个镇子都知道迪恩来了。迪恩就是这么爱他的车。看到它的时候，卡斯迪奥不由自主地嘴角扬起一丝微笑。那是迪恩的车，也就是说，迪恩就在附近。  
  
卡斯迪奥转头张望，想看看那黑美人的主人是否在附近。但当他什么都没找到，收回视线的时候，他却不由有些松了口气。如果撞上迪恩的话，他不知道自己是否能应对好。那场面一定会尴尬极了，他都不知道该说些什么。“嘿，迪恩，上次那一炮我觉得蛮爽的。要不我们再来一次？”嗯，尽管卡斯的确想再来一次，不过这是不会发生的，只不过是萍水一炮，迪恩不可能会有继续的想法的。他可是招呼不打就离开了，而且在那件事之后就没和卡斯迪奥见过面。显而易见，他并不想要卡斯迪奥。  
  
长叹一声，卡斯迪奥推开那家小店的门。进去的时候，门上的铃铛作响，引得店主投来了目光。卡斯迪奥对他微笑了一下，往通道那头的冷藏区走去，想给自己找点喝的。外面热得要死，他一路走过来，身上都汗水湿透了，现在非常需要喝点冰爽的饮料。  
  
他的后背几乎抵到了身后的货架上，盯着面前的三台冰柜，考虑着自己最想喝什么饮料。最后他决定喝汽水算了，于是打开冰柜，从架子上拿起一个易拉罐。扑面而来的冷气，对于他汗湿的身体来说还挺舒服的。他身上穿着浅灰的棉T恤和黑色运动短裤，因为流汗，短裤有些贴在了大腿上。  
  
关上了冰柜门，卡斯迪奥退后一步，走向商店后面放空调的地方。当他在角落里转身的时候，刚好撞上了迪恩，吓得手里的饮料都差点掉了。他张着嘴，惊愕地站在那里，两眼睁大了看着迪恩，而迪恩看上去也和他一样的震惊。卡斯迪奥往后退去，好让彼此身体间拉开一个合适的距离，但是他们之间仍然接近得超乎正常范围。  
  
“呃。”迪恩才发出一个音节就住了口，他挠了挠后颈，眼神躲开，不敢和卡斯迪奥对视。  
  
“迪恩。”卡斯迪奥刚一开口就在心里暗自咒骂自己。天啊那太蠢了，只会让本来就紧张的气氛变得更加尴尬。  
  
听到卡斯迪奥叫了自己的名字，迪恩慢慢转头，把卡斯迪奥上下打量了一番。卡斯迪奥眼睛睁得更大了，如果这有可能的话，迪恩刚才简直就是在视奸他。他的举动让卡斯迪奥脑子里一时有很多想法奔流而过。也许认为迪恩不愿意和自己有什么关系，根本就是想错了？也许迪恩其实是想要他的，只不过在那件事发生之后，感到不知所措而已？  
  
在卡斯迪奥还来不及反应的时候，迪恩上前一步靠近了卡斯迪奥，把他推到了一个其他人看不到他们两个的地方。迪恩的嘴唇印了上来，卡斯迪奥震惊得全身一震，然后绷了起来，他脑子现在完全跟不上节奏了。那天晚上，是没有这个的。没错，卡斯迪奥吸了迪恩的老二，并且被那根老二操得神魂颠倒，但是，他们可根本没有接过吻。  
  
迪恩吻了他，然后很快又退开了。卡斯迪奥已经开始想念迪恩的嘴唇，他只恨自己没有早点反应过来，他本可以回吻迪恩。天哪，他真想让那双嘴唇再吻上自己，但是他还来不及把迪恩的身体拉回来，迪恩已经往后退了一步。  
  
“我不应该那么做。”迪恩低声道。在卡斯迪奥看来他更像是在自言自语，而不说给卡斯迪奥听的。迪恩的手捋了一把自己的头发，然后转身背向卡斯迪奥，往更远处走去。“ 我真的不应该那么做。”  
  
卡斯迪奥背靠着墙站在那里，嘴还惊讶地张着。迪恩刚才吻了他，而现在迪恩又退缩了。卡斯迪奥的身体似乎有着自己的主意，他想都不想地追了出去，一只手放在迪恩的肩膀上，让他转过身来。当两个人再次面对面时，卡斯迪奥靠上前去，踮起脚尖，再次让他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。这一次，再没有任何的犹豫和担忧。卡斯迪奥想要这么做，而显然迪恩也是一样，因为他的舌头伸进了卡斯迪奥的嘴里，双手抚上了卡斯迪奥的臀部，而卡斯迪奥的手也环上了迪恩的肩膀。他张开嘴唇，让迪恩的舌头在里面尽情探索，扫过自己的上颚，然后他不由呻吟起来。突然之间，他想起了他们身在何处，于是轻轻把迪恩推开了。  
  
“这里不行。”他低声驱走了迪恩脸上的不解。“我们可以去个什么地方吗？”  
  
迪恩沉默地点点头，很明显他还有点搞不清状况。卡斯迪奥不得不咬住下唇，不让自己轻笑出来。卡斯迪奥就那么看着正在回过神来的迪恩。迪恩咳嗽了一声，又点了点头，然后放开了卡斯迪奥的屁股。  
  
“行。”他说道。“在前门等我，我们去别的地方。”  
  
卡斯迪奥咬了咬下嘴唇，点了点头。他兴奋难耐，等不及要再次拥有迪恩。这些天每次自慰的时候，就像他预料的那样，高潮的时候根本无法与迪恩带给他的那种感觉相比。怀着急切的渴望，他往收银台的方向走去，那些有关安娜的顾虑都被抛在了一边。  
  
他手里拿着汽水出了店门，拉开易拉罐的拉环，轻舒了一口气，然后把冰冷的瓶口贴近嘴唇，慢慢喝了一口。冰爽的液体流过他干涩的喉咙，他不由满足地“啊”了一声，然后放下饮料，开始在视线范围内搜寻迪恩的踪影。不出所料，迪恩正坐在自己爱车的驾驶座上，手指在方向盘上敲打着。他把车开到卡斯迪奥旁边，脸上满是不耐烦。这种立场转换让卡斯迪奥忍不住露出了笑意，他们第一次搞上的时候，都是卡斯迪奥在主动，而现在，轮到迪恩急不可耐了。  
  
“你到底来不来？”迪恩透过车窗大声说道。卡斯迪奥才不管他，因为他知道，迪恩对自己的渴望，就如同自己对他的渴望那么强烈，迪恩是不可能就这么把车开走的。不过呢，卡斯迪奥还是决定快点把饮料喝完。他一边回味着口中的甘甜，一边抖出罐里剩下的几滴液体，然后走到路旁的垃圾桶那里。他把空罐子扔进去，沾了水的右手在衬衫上擦了擦，然后走向迪恩的车。  
  
卡斯迪奥笑着坐到了副驾位上，看向正瞪着自己的迪恩。“现在你准备好了吗，小公主？”迪恩的语气十分不耐烦。  
  
卡斯迪奥点头回应，脸上还带着微笑，他手伸到后边，抓起安全带扣好。看到卡斯迪奥坐好之后，伴随着发动机的轰鸣，迪恩把车开出了停车场，驶上了通往镇外的主路。卡斯迪奥好奇迪恩会带自己去哪里，不过只要他们能单独相处，他倒不是很介意是什么地方。  
  
二十分钟之后，迪恩打着方向盘，从主路上下来，把车开上了一条通往森林深处的泥泞小路。一路上两个人都沉默着，卡斯迪奥感觉到彼此之间的气氛越来越紧张。他本来希望上了公路之后，迪恩能把车停在一边，大家把话说清楚。但是到那的时候，他还是一直没吭声。他们径直深入森林，泥路上有些颠簸，不过很快，他们就到了一个废弃的停车场。从车窗里看到的景象让卡斯迪奥惊讶得张开了嘴。  
  
一片湖泊被树林环绕，茂密的枝叶笼罩在水面上方，夏日的阳光仍然透过缝隙落了下来，湖面上波光盈盈，犹如仙境。湖泊算不上大，但也并不小，在卡斯迪奥看来，刚好比家里的游泳池大上一些。等他看尽了周围的景色，他的目光再次转向了迪恩，不知道他为什么要带自己来这里。  
  
“想游泳吗？”迪恩问道，在卡斯迪奥回答之前，他已经下了车，把自己脱得一丝不挂。卡斯迪奥脸上泛起笑意，看着迪恩冲向湖边的码头，跳进了水中。  
  
卡斯迪奥从车里出来，一边脱下自己的上衣，一边看着迪恩游来游去。男人优美的泳姿太过于吸引眼球，因此卡斯迪奥赤裸裸的注视很容易就迪恩被发现了。他停下来，坏笑着看向卡斯迪奥。  
  
“你是要下来，还是打算站在那里看上一整天？”迪恩挑逗道。  
  
迪恩不必再多说什么，卡斯迪奥已经脱得精光，跑到码头边，跳了下去。入水的时候他把膝盖蜷起来抱在胸口。湖水十分清爽，温度对于一路坐在闷热的车里的他来说，正好可以凉快一下。他露出水面之后，擦掉眼睛上的水，然后四处看去，却没有找到迪恩的身影。他前后张望，试图找出他到底在哪里。  
  
“迪恩？”卡斯迪奥叫道，思索着迪恩会去哪儿。正当他打算游回岸边的时候，迪恩在他正前方冒了出来，脸上洋溢着笑容。他的鼻子就要贴上卡斯迪奥的了，这么近的距离，卡斯迪奥无法自制地陷落在了迪恩的眼眸之中。那双眼睛几乎要把他吸进去了，卡斯迪奥知道，他已经没救了。  
  
他的身体自觉做出了反应，靠上前去，吻住了迪恩的嘴唇。两个人算是冒着生命危险在接吻了，脚下得一直蹬踏着，以免身体沉到水里。空气已经不够的时候，卡斯迪奥才停下了这个吻，情欲的浪潮在他血管里奔流而过，越来越汹涌。从迪恩脸上的表情看来，他和卡斯迪奥一样迫不及待。  
  
卡斯迪奥把脚抬起来，踩着迪恩的胸膛，借力让自己往后游去。这个粗暴的动作让迪恩咆哮了一声，卡斯迪奥笑着，仰泳向浅水处，离迪恩越来越远。  
  
他游到了可以站住的地方，停下来，等着迪恩追上自己。当迪恩终于靠过来，他猛得扑向卡斯迪奥，强硬地吻上了他。卡斯迪奥拱起胯部，想让自己勃起的性器被触碰到。他两手环在迪恩脖子上，一发力，把腿缠在了迪恩的腰上，彼此的下身紧密贴合，两个人同时发出了呻吟。  
  
“操。”迪恩低吼道。“太想要你了，小公主。”  
  
这个昵称让卡斯迪奥不悦地哼唧了一声，不过他决定还是算了，然后屁股更加向前，挤压着迪恩的胯部。  
  
“要你，迪恩。”在亲吻的空隙里，卡斯迪奥喘着气说。  
  
迪恩暂时停下了这个吻，他直视着卡斯迪奥的眼睛，一只手托着卡斯迪奥的身体，另一只手抬起来，温柔地把卡斯迪奥额前的头发抚上去。“告诉我你想要什么，小公主？”  
  
“操我，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥说道。“用你的大鸡巴操我。我要它，我好想要它操我，迪恩。”为了证明自己的话，他把腰往前摆动了一下。  
  
看起来他说的话正是迪恩想听到的，因为迪恩马上又吻上了他，舌头以一种全新的激情探索着卡斯迪奥的口腔内部。直到卡斯迪奥的后背靠上了长满青草的岸边，他才发现迪恩已经抱着他离开了湖泊。他睁开眼睛，仰视着自己上方的迪恩。迪恩的嘴唇带着亲吻后的肿胀，瞳孔放得极大，饥渴地注视着卡斯迪奥的身体每一寸。  
  
“真他妈漂亮啊，小公主。”他赞美道。“我一直都很想再做一次。”  
  
听到这句话，卡斯迪奥一下就放心了。迪恩想要他。他想要再一次和自己在一起。卡斯迪奥并不是唯一一个对上次的交合念念不忘的人。他的思绪被迪恩落在自己身上的吻打断了，迪恩的嘴唇一路往下，将他的乳尖纳入了口中。带着玩弄的兴致，迪恩重重地咬了一口，让卡斯迪奥弓起了背，他的手摸到了迪恩的头发，扯住。  
  
“迪恩。”迪恩的舌头刺激着卡斯迪奥，让他呜咽出声。“迪恩，拜托。”他哀求道。  
  
“嘘——小公主，”迪恩安抚着他，就像那天晚上他们在一起时一样。“我会给你你想要的。”可是他没有，至少没有马上就给。他继续着手上的挑逗，嘴唇沿着卡斯迪奥的胸口往下，一直到胯骨那里。“嗯……”迪恩轻哼道。“看看你漂亮的小阴茎。硬得都流水了。想要我吸它吗？小公主？”  
  
想到那副画面，卡斯迪奥两眼往后一翻。“求你了。”他啜泣着说道，情难自禁地挺动着屁股想要寻求一些摩擦的感觉。迪恩火热的嘴唇紧紧包裹住他，他觉得自己坚持不了多久了。下身的快感让他大声地叫了出来，在这里也没必要压抑什么了。只有他们两个人，没有别人会听到。  
  
啪的一声，迪恩让卡斯迪奥湿润的阴茎从嘴里抽了出来。卡斯迪奥失落地呜咽起来，他想要更多，可迪恩就是不给他。他睁开眼睛看着迪恩，却发现对方站起来走开了。卡斯迪奥不解地眨了眨眼，不由啜泣了一声，然后又觉得很不好意思。  
  
迪恩回头看着他，脸上坏笑着。“润滑剂，小公主。“他低声道。卡斯迪奥点了点头，迪恩轻轻笑起来。正当卡斯迪奥的手握住自己的性器，想要缓解一些的时候，迪恩一句“不行”阻止了他。迪恩吼道：“不准碰。”卡斯迪奥抱怨了一声，但还是顺从了，把手放在了身旁。  
  
他转过头，透过半垂的睫毛，看到迪恩回到车旁。他消失了一小会儿，卡斯迪奥扭动着屁股，猜想这接下来会发生些什么。他好想摸摸自己，但是迪恩不会让他这么做的。卡斯迪奥想要服从迪恩的命令。  
  
过了好久，迪恩回来了，站在卡斯迪奥旁边，嘴角带笑，俯视着他。卡斯迪奥仰起头，目光中带着倾慕，然后饥渴地望着迪恩巨大的性器。他还记得那根东西的味道和气息，但是他也很清楚，真枪实弹干起来，那感觉是完全不同的。他想要再次吮吸它，只觉得口水都要流了出来，于是舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“我想给你舔。”他低沉的声音里饱含欲望。  
  
迪恩轻笑出来，坐在了卡斯迪奥胸膛上。卡斯迪奥不需要什么别的指示，他立刻脑袋向前，含住了迪恩的性器。他想得没错，和回忆比起来，真家伙是完全不一样的。当他切切实实地把性器含在嘴里的时候，那感觉要好太多了，那种重量和尺寸，那种触感和味道，简直完美，而卡斯迪奥只想要更多。他卖力地吸吮着，舌头在龟头上打转。他想要晃动着脑袋，把整条阴茎都吞下去，可是迪恩太大了，而且姿势也有点尴尬，于是他一只手握住了自己吞不进去的部分，开始抚弄。迪恩大声呻吟了出来，这让卡斯迪奥的性器顶端渗出了更多的前液。  
  
“真乖啊，小公主。”迪恩赞赏道。“这么会舔我的老二。看看你那漂亮的小嘴，把我的老二含得那么好。你这个爱鸡巴的小婊子，只属于我一个人，对吗？没有我的老二插到你里面，你就满足不了，对吗？”  
  
卡斯迪奥不确定，迪恩是否知道他自己在说什么，不过他说的却全都是事实。卡斯迪奥需要迪恩的老二，没有它，他就活不下去。没有迪恩，他就得不到真正的高潮，所以他不想放弃享受迪恩的老二。  
  
一只手按在卡斯迪奥的额头上，逼着他将性器吐了出来。他不知羞耻地发出了一声失落的啜泣，引得迪恩笑了出来。“下次吧，小公主。这次我要射在你那漂亮的小逼里面。”  
  
卡斯迪奥再次两眼往后一翻，脑袋砰的一声靠在了地上。他不知道是因为迪恩说起了会有下一次，还是想到他的屁股里马上就可以吃下迪恩的老二，才让他这么兴奋，不过他不在乎。他现在什么都不在乎了，他只想要迪恩。  
  
“求求你。”他再次哀求道，仿佛脑子里除了迪恩的名字之外，就只有这个词了。  
  
迪恩的手捋过卡斯迪奥的头发，让他安静下来。胸膛上的重量消失了，卡斯迪奥抬眼，看到迪恩起身，然后跪坐在草地上。卡斯迪奥双腿大大地张开，发出了邀请。迪恩欣然接受，倾身向前，坐在了他的双腿之间。他两只手分别放在卡斯迪奥的膝盖上，将他的大腿推上去，压在了胸口。  
  
“把你的腿扶好，小公主。”迪恩命令道。卡斯迪奥按他说的那样，双手固定住自己的腿，看着迪恩打开了润滑剂的瓶子，手指上涂上了湿液。一根手指碰到了他的洞口，卡斯迪奥大声浪叫了出来。“没错，就是这样，小公主。让我听听你甜美的声音。”  
  
手指突破了肛周的一圈软肉，卡斯迪奥无法再忍耐，他的屁股往前挺动，让那根手指操弄起自己。他想要迪恩现在就进来。“再多一点。”他喘着气说，很快手指又多了一根。在迪恩的侍弄下，卡斯迪奥细细地呜咽着，呻吟不断，身体蠕动在草地上。  
  
“真美啊，小公主。你的小穴这么饥渴地想要我。”  
  
没多久第三根手指也加入了，即使卡斯迪奥有过这样的经验，但他还是忍不住发出了满足的叹息。他如此渴望这一切能再次发生，而现在他终于如愿以偿了。迪恩的手指在他的屁股里面，很快，他的大鸡巴就要回到它真正所属的地方了：在卡斯迪奥的身体里面全根而入，一直到底。  
  
在卡斯迪奥还来不及反应的时候，手指都撤了回去，迪恩的性器抵在了他的穴口，开始挤开那一圈软肉。他停了下来，看着身下的卡斯迪奥，眼睛里闪烁着卡斯迪奥从未见过的情愫，却又瞬间消失了。然后他问卡斯迪奥是否准备好了。  
  
“是的。”卡斯迪奥喘着气答道。“操我，迪恩。让我接下来几天都能感觉到被你操过。”他低吼道。  
  
再没有片刻的犹豫，迪恩用力又迅速地操进了卡斯迪奥的身体里。这一次他没有停顿，一杆到底，睾丸拍打在卡斯迪奥的臀肉上，刺激得他高声惊呼。卡斯迪奥只觉得内部被难以想象地填满了，被撑大到不可能的地步，就为了适应迪恩的性器，而他爱死了这种感觉。  
  
等到他终于进入到最里面，迪恩停下来，双手捧着卡斯迪奥的脸，凝视着他。他的手臂有些发抖，尽量控制住自己，别立刻就开始大操大干。卡斯迪奥不想迪恩压抑自己，他想要承受迪恩给他的全部，他现在就要。  
  
“看在上帝份上，迪恩，你他妈的给我动。”卡斯迪奥吼道。  
  
“真是个性急的小公主。”迪恩调戏道，他退到了穴口，然后以第一次进来的力道狠狠地撞了进去。卡斯迪奥放开自己的膝盖，把腿交叉在了迪恩的后背上，脚跟抵着迪恩的屁股，陷进了臀肌里，示意迪恩更加用力地操弄自己。  
  
迪恩显然是明白了他的意思，因为他的抽插力道更重了。每一次进出都让卡斯迪奥张开嘴喘气，眼睛往后面翻去。快感太过于强烈，他的手抚上了迪恩的后背，指甲深深地掐了下去，毫无疑问，那里会留下刺目的红印。如果卡斯迪奥的脑子还能运转的话，他也许会担心这是否是在标记迪恩，但他已经心醉神迷，管不了那么多也不想去管。  
  
没过多久，迪恩就准确地找到了前列腺的位置，卡斯迪奥完全失控了。他在迪恩身下扭动着发出尖叫，叫得喉咙都嘶哑了。他不由庆幸迪恩把车开得这么远，不然要是附近有人的话，一听就知道他们在做什么了。  
  
“真……他妈……紧……”迪恩每说出每一个字，就喘一口气，性器对准卡斯迪奥的前列腺一个顶弄。“爽死我了，小公主。”他呢喃道。  
  
卡斯迪奥几乎听不进迪恩在说什么，他脑子里只想着一件事，那就是迪恩终于又进入他的身体里了。他永远都不想让这种感觉停下来，但是再美好的事总是要到头的，而卡斯迪奥已经濒临极限了。他模糊地感觉到有一只手伸向了两个人紧贴的下身之间，开始撸动起他的阴茎。  
  
“迪恩。”他哭叫着，射得小腹上都是精液。高潮来得那么强烈，有些精液甚至飞溅到了他的脸颊上。他全身酥软躺在那里，甚至都没意识到在自己予取予求的身体里面，迪恩也渐渐到达了顶峰。  
  
卡斯迪奥射完没多久，迪恩的高潮也随之而来，然后他的身体倒在了卡斯迪奥的胸膛上。两个人都喘息着，慢慢从高潮中回复，一动也不动。卡斯迪奥抬起一只手，沿着迪恩后背而上，摸到了他的脑袋，手指在他汗湿的头发中穿梭而过。  
  
“我就要离开这里了。”他轻声说，感觉到身上的迪恩紧绷了起来，于是继续道：“我要去上大学了。你可以来看我。”  
  
迪恩用还在颤抖的手把自己撑了起来，和卡斯迪奥四目相对。他露出了一个微笑，而卡斯迪奥也不由回应了他。  
  
“我大概会的。”


End file.
